


Miraculous Journey

by Bisabis



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Art, Crossover, F/M, Marichat, SO. MUCH. MARICHAT., adrinette happens at the end, there's art in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-12 15:36:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7111972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bisabis/pseuds/Bisabis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Six years after she first became Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng had been an expert at hero-ing. Her family was now rich because of a special pastry recipe, she ran in the same circles as Adrien, and college was going well. That is, until one night, her secret identity is compromised and she ends up kidnapped with a touch of amnesia.<br/>Follow along as the author plays it fast and loose with another Anastasia crossover! This time with marichat!<br/>(art is here!! drawn by sunset-opal.tumblr.com)<br/>COMPLETE!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prelude

**Author's Note:**

> (sing it like "Want You Gone" from portal 2)  
> well here we are again  
> it's always such a pleasure  
> writing these fanfics  
> with the same movie
> 
> i hope that you enjoy  
> all of these basic plotlines  
> under the circumstances  
> they'll be shockingly cute...
> 
> this is only a ~prelude~  
> the art is fin'ly here
> 
> i was going to wait but  
> now i really want to share
> 
> i'm playing fast and loose  
> (it's not quite scene-for-scene)  
> some of the bulletpoints are in here, too  
> and like my other fics  
> there is twisted ending  
> i'm glad i'm writing this  
> so i can share it with you
> 
> this will be very short, still  
> that's what i'm counting on  
> i'll let you get right to it  
> cuz i still have to write davejade week...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prelude: an introduction, preceding a piece of music

“Marinette!” her father called from downstairs. She could never get used to this new house; it was too big, too many stairs. Not like she didn’t need the exercise. Being Ladybug and new money required being both physically and mentally fit. “We’re going to be late!”

One thing she hated about having money: parties. She was told that she was needed at every dinner party, Sunday brunch, and afternoon charity picnic. It seriously cut into her superhero time.

“Coming!” she yelled back, as she put the finishing touches on her makeup. Adrien would be there tonight, and hopefully, she would have a chance to talk to him again. Her crush of six years didn’t wane, and that made it that much harder to say what she wanted. She made sure her earrings were still on, and that Tikki was ready to transform. Tikki loved her new ride. Marinette chose the snap-purse because it resembled her old one, not at all because of the plush lining. Tikki vehemently denied that.

She picked up her floofy pink skirts to put on her low heels and finally made her way downstairs, new purse in hand. Her mother had chosen a traditional soft yellow cheongsam and wore her short hair in curls, while her father wore a matching satin tie in a normal tuxedo. He looked as uncomfortable as Marinette felt knowing that Chloe would also be at the party.

“Sorry, I was fixing my hair,” Marinette said, gently tugging at her own curls. It never stayed curly, so she had to douse it in hairspray.

“This is our first party since your father’s special pastry recipe was bought,” her mother reminded her. “We don’t want to be late.”

“I know,” she said. She smiled. “Let’s go!”

The ride was filled with her parents discussing their schedules now that they were suddenly rich. Her mother handled all of it until they could hire an assistant. Marinette volunteered, but her mother immediately rejected it so she could focus on her college courses. It turned out to be a good decision, because Adrien ended up being in most of her classes. Fortunately, luck seemed to go easy on her the past year, because not one of those classes had a certain brat in it.

As soon as they arrived, they were greeted and announced by an emcee. The host found Marinette immediately.

“Don’t think you’re one of us now that your family has money,” Chloe whispered. She took Marinette’s arm like they had been friends for years and she was pulled from her parents. She then announced, “I’m so glad to see you! It’s been a while!”

Marinette played along, to her internal chagrin. “Me, too! How’re the tanning sessions going?”

“Please, Marinette,” Chloe scoffed. “I was born tan.”

Marinette rolled her eyes. After being in the same class since grade school, she knows about how pasty Chloe was back in the day.

“Hello, Adrien!” she said suddenly.

Marinette snapped to attention. She saw Adrien coming over and froze, as usual.

“Hey guys,” he said, a red drink in his hand. Marinette almost cursed at how well he looked in his white tux and green tie that matched his eyes so well…

“Can you believe it’s already the summer?” Chloe said as a conversation starter. She still hung on Marinette’s arm, which was strange.

“Yeah, that first year nearly killed me!” Adrien laughed. He was looking at Marinette. She couldn’t think of anything but that. “But it was fun,” he said pointedly.

“Yeah,” Marinette agreed, her words coming out like a croak instead of human language. She cleared her throat. “Professor Benoir was pretty cool.”

“Adrien, would you do me a favor?” Chloe asked.

He turned to answer her question. “What is it?”

“Since your father is a famous designer, can you tell me if Marinette’s earrings are too tacky?” She touched Marinette’s bare shoulder as she finished her question. Marinette felt her face get very, very warm with humiliation.

Adrien’s face turned sour. “Come on, Chloe,” he exasperated, “I thought you didn’t berate people for their clothes anymore.” He took a closer look anyway. Marinette met his eyes. She thought she could see a flicker of recognition in his expression, but it came and went too soon to process. “I think they look nice.” He turned back to Chloe and said, “I seem to recall a certain Ladybug fan dressing up like her favorite superhero as it was broadcast on national television way back when.”

Marinette couldn’t believe what she was hearing. Adrien was _defending_ her. Chloe let go of her arm and approached him.

“I think I pulled it off better, though, even as I was being attacked by a crazy akuma!” Then she laughed. “Ooh, wait until Sabrina hears that you remembered!” She pulled out her phone and immediately began texting with a huge grin on her face.

“Thanks, Adrien,” Marinette muttered. Chloe meant that as a jab towards Alya, but Marinette was too embarrassed to defend her best friend.

“You’re welcome, Marinette.” He paused. “I know she’s a handful, so if you need an ally, Just let me know.”

Marinette huffed. “Yeah, she needs to get knocked down a few pegs.”

He opened his mouth to respond, but was interrupted.

“Adrien, you’re needed elsewhere,” a deep voice said from her right. They both turned towards it, Adrien’s face distressed. Gabriel Agreste stood among them now, his demeanor as imposing in real life as on any screen. As much as Marinette admired his work, she couldn’t see any reason to like his personality, with the way he ignores Adrien all the time. Marinette also found it strange that Gabriel himself came to get Adrien personally; usually he left that task to Natalie.

Dejected, Adrien sighed and waved goodbye to Marinette as he left. She waved back and smiled. Her smile dissolved right after.

“I know who you are, Ladybug,” Gabriel said softly, leaning down next to her ear. “And I know who Chat Noir is, too.”

If she had seen this coming, she would have retaliated, defending herself in a way that would consist of her calling his bluff.

“W-what are you talking about?” she stammered. She clutched the bag with Tikki in it with two hands.

Mr. Agreste looked down with his eyes. “Is your kwami in there?”

Marinette clutched the purse even tighter. Her gaze landed on his brooch: a silver butterfly. A horrible thought came to mind, and she hoped it wasn’t true.

“If you don’t want there to be very public casualties, then simply hand over your miraculous.” His harsh expression never wavered.

She had to escape. Hawkmoth was right in front of her armed with sensitive information and she was trapped in a public situation. She wished she could use her lucky charm right now. She stared at the ground, gripping her fists tightly.

“No,” she said under her breath. She looked him in the eye and loudly announced, “Thank you, Mr. Agreste, but I'm afraid I have other obligations tonight.”

At that, she lifted her long skirts and turned on her heel, grateful that some onlookers had gathered. They dispersed after she made her way back to her parents, and she decided not to leave them until the party was over and find a convenient time to transform.

She opened her bag and looked at Tikki with a worried expression, both exchanging glances.

* * *

Adrien was used to parties. He really wanted to make sure his old friend was comfortable with them now that she was required to attend. After he graduated high school, he had to do the same. On that, he felt that she could relate.

He saw that after his dad had spoken to her, she went back to her parents. She looked visibly shaken.

“What did he say to her?” Adrien wondered aloud.

“I can't believe the Dupain-Chengs are leaving!” Chloe said loudly five minutes later.

Adrien jumped, startled by her sudden appearance. He nearly spilled his red drink all over himself and Plagg would have been pissed.

“What?” Adrien asked dumbly.

“I think Marinette was just embarrassed that she couldn't waltz.”

“I don't know how to waltz,” Adrien said casually. It wasn't a complete lie, he did take some classes in grade school but that was it. He didn't remember how to do it anymore. Sometimes he passed by the old studio and saw Marinette on the outside looking in. He respected that she was at least trying.

Chloe immediately changed her tune. "Well, she should've told me! I would've helped her out. You know, help her fit in!” Adrien wanted to roll his eyes.

The sudden breaking of glass caught everyone's attention. It was a server who had dropped a dish, shattering it into pieces.

Chloe excused herself and made a beeline for the girl. Adrien tried to follow, but it was too late. He overheard Chloe making a scene about firing the person on the spot if she could.

Adrien saw his father in the corner of his eye. He also thought he saw the tiniest hint of a smile before he turned and walked away.

* * *

Marinette hated pulling her parents out of there, but she needed to keep them safe. Who knows what Hawkmoth could have done while she remained powerless?

She refused to even say his real name.

Did Adrien know? Probably not. He would have said something.

Or would he?

Despite all that she knew about Adrien, she didn’t know _anything_ about Adrien. He’s never looked painfully aware of something as heavy as “my dad is the nemesis of the city’s superheroes” kind of information. At least, not that she had seen. He’s been in a couple movies now, so he might have been acting the whole ti—

The car suddenly screeched to a halt, making the passengers lurch forward in their seats.

“Why are we stopped?” Marinette’s dad asked the driver.

“A-a-a-akuma,” she stammered, pointing in front of them.

Marinette craned her neck to see. Their skin was completely black with glowing red eyes, holding up a serving plate. It looked like a waiter of some kind. It twisted its torso and threw the plate like a frisbee. Everyone in the car ducked as the plate sliced the roof of the car clean off with a deafening squeal. She looked up to see the plate make a turn in the air and land back in the server’s hand.

Marinette heard her mother screaming. She looked also to see that the driver had fainted and her dad’s hand was bleeding. She saw the opportunity to grab Tikki and transform, but the sight of her parents pained her. She couldn’t just ditch them!

Before she could decide, the akuma landed on the hood of the car. They walked over the driver and stood on the front seats. Now that they were closer, she could see pencil-thin intricate red designs going from their eyes to their heart.

“You didn’t leave a tip,” they said, extending their hand towards Marinette. “Your miraculous should do.”

“No!” Marinette realized that the akuma was the server from earlier. They had been fired after all.

“Marinette, run!” her father urged.

“But—”

“Go! We’ll be fine for ten seconds!” His eyes showed that he wasn’t surprised by the turn of events. So… they knew?

She didn’t let herself be affected too much since there was an akuma in front of them, so she darted out of the car and took off down the empty street. She opened her purse in the closest alleyway, but before she could utter the words, the akuma was upon her. It was the last thing she saw.


	2. Sonata-Allegro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sonata-allegro form: a type of composition in three sections in which two themes or subjects are explored according to set key relationships

Adrien was beyond angry that the server got fired. He wanted to confront his father about it, but as usual, he was too busy for his own son.

The next morning he heard about what happened to the Dupain-Chengs. They were in the news, where they were reported to be seen entering a hospital emergency room, but where was Marinette?

He was glued to the television screen until it was reported that they had left, and went to go see them. Mrs. Dupain-Cheng was beside herself, as any mother with a missing child after an akuma attack would have been. Marinette’s father stayed quiet most of the time.

“I refuse to believe she ran away,” he told Adrien.

He suddenly had a thought.

“Maybe Ladybug will find her,” he suggested.

The burly man stiffened, then eyed Adrien like he had something to hide. He settled on a rueful smile and said, “Perhaps she will.”

With new hope surging through him, he transformed on a rooftop and called Ladybug with his Chat Communicator (aptly named, if he said so himself). No answer.

He called again. No answer.

He was about to call again when the communicator blinked. Someone was calling him.

He picked it up. The screen then filled with a glowing purple butterfly.

“I’m afraid Ladybug is indisposed at the moment.” Hawkmoth. Chat clenched his teeth. First Marinette, and now Ladybug? Should he expect for Alya or Nino to go missing next?!

“Where is she?” he demanded.

“She's with me,” Hawkmoth said with a high level of smugness. “And her miraculous is mine.” The screen switched to video and showed the earrings in the palm of his gloved hand. It panned back up to Hawkmoth’s face.

Chat laughed. “Those are fake!”

A moment of hesitation. “Are they now?”

“Try it.”

Hawkmoth took a moment to put them on. He shouted the words but nothing happened. “What!?”

Chat remembered trying this trick with Plagg multiple times. If the kwami wasn't around, or if they simply couldn't hear the words, there would be no transformation. It was a stretch, but if Ladybug’s kwami was smart, then he or she would be long gone.

Hawkmoth turned placid. “Don't you have another, older friend to help find?”

At that, the screen went black.

There was no way that he knew.

Did he?

* * *

Marinette woke up cold, and with a pounding headache. And with the need to go to the bathroom. She sat up and swung her legs over her bed—

Concrete?

Wait. This wasn't her bed. This wasn't her room! Where was all the pink? Her computer? Her posters?

She had no idea where she was. She got up from her cot and nearly tripped over the biggest, fluffiest dress she had ever worn, ripping it in the process.

The door clicked, like someone was unlocking it. She quickly laid back down and pretended to sleep.

The door opened, letting the light in. She tried not to move. There was a soft clinking sound on the ground and the door closed again. She quietly got up and moved closer to investigate. In the light cast through the crack of the door, she easily distinguished what had been placed there.

They gave her food. A bowl of cereal and a small bag of milk. The spoon was plastic. “Damn,” she muttered, examining it. If it were metal, she could theoretically use it as a weapon of some kind.

She sighed and attempted to open the bag. It wouldn't budge. She tried again using all the strength she could muster, and the bag ripped wide open, spilling the contents all over the front of her dress.

“No!” Marinette sighed exasperatedly. “I guess my clumsiness strikes again.” She didn't find anything to wipe it with, so she decided to sit and sulk. She grabbed a small handful of cereal and shoved it into her mouth, groaning in vexation all the while.

She missed her home. She missed her family. She even missed school. Well, except for the Chloe part. Her parents must be worried sick! She thought about how much homework she would miss.

Marinette sighed. She knew she was forgetting something, she just couldn't remember what. She felt her insides clench at the thought of not remembering. Her head started to hurt, so she dragged her feet back to the cot and plopped down on her back.

More questions flew through her mind; simpler ones, like how did she get into this dress? What about school? Will her classmates remember to take notes for her? Were her boobs that big yesterday?

And perhaps the simplest and most glaring query of all: How was she going to get out of here?

* * *

Adrien didn't sleep well. Throughout the night, nightmares of his re-akumatized childhood classmates plagued him. They kept attacking him again and again, with no Ladybug to be seen. He remembered getting up around four to get a drink and hearing voices, but that could've been Natalie burning the midnight oil. Probably talking with his father. He opened the book he stole from his father’s safe years ago and flipped through it for the nth time, now trying to find clues to the disappearance of Ladybug. He felt stretched too thin, worrying about both his childhood friend and the love of his life, missing and untraceable.

He decided to visit an old friend. Literally old. He waited until the indecent hour of six in the morning to leave the house. He didn't even bother getting a taxi. The sun wasn't up yet, but that was the way he liked it. Plagg slept in his shirt as usual, cuddled next to his precious camembert container. Adrien smiled at the kwami. He sure was adorable when his eyes and mouth were closed. He got to the dojo about 45 minutes later. It was still closed, but he would wait.

* * *

Before Marinette fell asleep completely, she was awaken by something small tapping on her cheek. She opened her eyes to see something that looked like a large ladybug but with more human proportions. Its eyes were huge and purple, and she wondered if it was a toy.

“Marinette, are you okay?” the toy asked. It looked genuinely concerned, but Marinette wasn't thinking about that.

She screamed.

* * *

“Mm, that is troubling,” Master Fu said, stroking his short beard. What Adrien thought odd was the fact that the older man wasn’t surprised when he was told Ladybug was missing. He must have tried contacting her, too.

“What should I do?” Adrien asked.

“ _We_ ,” the man emphasized, “are going to meditate. It will clear our minds.”

“But─”

“You have two friends to find. Getting all riled up about one doesn’t help them both. Now, sit with me.”

For about half an hour, Adrien did sit. Even Plagg participated for about five minutes before wandering off to get cheese from Adrien’s pockets.

He heard a soft snore from across the room. He opened one eye and saw that Master Fu’s head was hanging low. Wayzz looked too focused to notice.

Adrien tapped the ground softly to get Plagg’s attention. He gestured his head to beckon his kwami and he wholeheartedly agreed. They transformed almost instantly and like a cat, snuck out of the room quietly.

He was going to beat the streets. He would ask everyone he met when Ladybug was seen last. Maybe the meditation did help after all.

He knew just where to go first.

* * *

Marinette had no idea why, but the talking toy, or whatever it was, knew her name!

“You didn’t understand last time, but this time you will,” the thing said softly.

“What are you?” Marinette asked.

“I am a kwami.” It bowed. It looked up and smiled at her. “My name is Tikki. Some might call me a spirit, but I prefer guardian.”

Marinette drew her eyebrows together. “Okay...”

“I am here to help you. You have been chosen for a great destiny, but there’s no use in talking about it until after we escape.”

Marinette nodded. “I guess that makes sense.”

“One thing you must remember, if anything from the past six years, is that you must never tell anyone about me. Do you understand? Even if you are under a lot of pressure!”

Six years? “I understand.” Marinette considered herself to be pretty strong.

“There is great power within us. There is not a lot that can’t be fixed.” Tikki smiled.

“Okay.” Marinette really wondered what the power was, but she felt that she understood it already.

“Are you ready to get out of here?”

She nodded with determination. “Let’s go.”

At that, Tikki phased through the wall and Marinette was struck dumb once again.

* * *

Chat Noir knocked on the window to Alya and Nino’s apartment. He couldn’t risk the front door. It was too conspicuous. Windows were better for cats, anyway.

Yelling was heard inside, mainly by Alya. Something about being too busy for this. She must be writing for the LadyBlog.

Nino slowly opened the curtains and a big smile spread over the cat’s face. Nino’s face lit up.

“Dude! Alya!” Nino called behind him, his voice muffled through the glass. “I think it's for you!” He opened the window and let in the stray. Chat could also hear him asking her how the superhero knew where they lived, and her deflecting.

“Hey, you two,” Chat said after swinging inside and landing in a cat-like pose. “How's the domesticated life?”

“Not as exciting as the street life, I'm sure,” Alya said, appearing suddenly with her phone. Still using traditional blogging technology, he noted.

“Probably not, but I'm not here to cat-ch up.” He took a deep breath. “Hawkmoth has captured Ladybug, and he has her miraculous.”

A sullenness took over in the room.

“Wh-what?” Alya stammered in disbelief.

“But he hasn't won. He still wants to get my miraculous.”

“So you're here... why?” Nino asked.

“How can we help? We don't have miraculous powers.” Alya pointed out.

“No, but I was hoping to see all the footage you have of her, even the parts that you edit out,” Chat said. “I know it exists, because even an avid fan thinks that there's some footage nobody should see—”

“Come to think of it,” she interrupted, “there were some moments where she acted pressed for time, even when we had a scheduled interview.” She paused. “Give me until dawn, I'll look into it.”

“We’ll help you find her,” Nino said.

“It'll give us something to do while we wait for Marinette to be found,” Alya said solemnly. Chat Noir saw her gritting her teeth. With new determination and a punch to her palm, she said, “Let's do this. It'll be like a secret mission.”

A moment later, Chat Noir was back outside, disappearing into the night.

It was about four in the morning when he returned to his home. He only slept for two hours while at the apartment, and he was ready for a cat nap. His father left him the big house and all the amenities that came along with it two years ago when he turned eighteen, and it was like nothing had changed. In fact, it was probably better _because_ his father wasn't around. Too tired to change back, he decided that as soon as he got inside, he would—

Before he could touch his window, his reflexes detected something out of the corner of his eye and he leapt away. A large frisbee thing flew at him and split the wood paneling.

Their costume was nearly black with red designs, and they seemed vaguely familiar. The weapon landed in their hand like a boomerang, then they held it like a serving plate. If anything, this new akuma should have confirmed all of his suspicions, but he just didn't want to accept it.

Where was ladybug when he needed her?

* * *

Tikki had returned with hope.

“I have the key!” Tikki said through the door.

Marinette heard the door unlock and it swung open. Laughing with relief, she hugged the tiny kwami.

“Let's go!” she squeaked.

“Right, sorry,” said Marinette.

They ran.


	3. Concerto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> concerto: a solo instrument piece with an orchestra as an accompaniment.

“Catac—gah!” Chat Noir shouted. The Maitre D’ flung the plate at Chat’s hand before he could finish the attack. He had the akuma between two crumbling buildings, and one Cataclysm attack would immobilize them. The akuma must be in the plate.

Where was Ladybug when he needed her?!

* * *

As soon as they got outside, Marinette heard yelling nearby. Tikki told her to keep running, but every fiber of her being said to go help. Marinette ran to it before she could be stopped.

She came upon an odd scene of two costumed people in a standoff.

She had no idea what she was looking at.

Before she could speak, the one in leather shouted, “Marinette, get out of here!”

“How did you escape?” the other one yelled, then jumped high and landed right in front of her.

Marinette frowned and said, “Tikki, spots on!” She said the words out of impulse and nothing happened. Why did she think that was a good idea? She laughed nervously and turned to run.

* * *

For a moment, Chat Noir hesitated. He couldn't have possibly heard that right. Was Marinette Ladybug all along? That would explain so much.

But this was not the time to think about that stuff.

He chased after them.

The akuma gained on Marinette and snatched the back of her dress. She screamed as she was pulled up to the roof of the taller of the two buildings and was forced to stand on the ledge.

* * *

The creature spoke with a distorted voice. “Your kwami.”

“No!” Marinette said. “You're not having her!”

“You don't even know what she is, do you? Her power? Do you even know why she is so important?”

“I don't have to! She’s my friend and she helped me escape!”

“Then you don't need her anymore.”

They gripped Marinette’s shoulder hard as they tried to push her over the edge, but she held on to their arm as tight as she could.

The one in leather–she still had no idea who he was–appeared and yanked them both from the edge. Falling to her knees, Marinette watched as the two fought staff-and-plate for a few minutes. Finally, the other one retreated without a word. Marinette made sure that she still had Tikki and sighed with relief. Then, reality started to close in.

“Are you okay?” the leather-clad one asked, offering a hand. She took it and stood up.

“No,” she whimpered, her vision starting to blur. “I have no idea what's going on! I was kidnapped and I don't know why, my parents must be worried, I spilled milk all over myself and I probably stink, you and some weirdo in black were fighting over me, and to top it off I feel like I should know what’s going on but I can't seem to remember why!” She was in tears by the end of her rant.

“Hey,” he said soothingly, pulling her into a hug and stroking the back of her hair, “don't worry; we're going to figure this out.”

She hoped so.

* * *

He smiled and summoned up all of his charm. “I'm Chat Noir by the way, local superhero.”

Why hadn't she heard of him until now? “I'm sorry, I've never heard of you,” she muttered into his chest.

Something within him broke. Comically so. Did she have amnesia? That would also explain a lot. He tried not to speculate how.

“Thank you,” she said so softly he almost couldn't hear it.

“So, do you know your address? I can take you home.” He had to pretend he didn't know her, and it was more frustrating than dealing with Plagg on a day without camembert. One thing he was still denying at this point was the possibility that she and Ladybug were the same person. But the more he thought about it, the more it made sense. The timelines fit, first of all. But second, the convenience was too good to be true.

“I live above the bakery downtown,” she explained, “do you know it?”

Definitely amnesia.

* * *

Chat Noir had taken her to the bakery, but it was empty. The “we have moved” sign was hanging in the window; _from five years from now?!_

“What the heck happened? We were open yesterday!” Even in the dead of night, her lights upstairs would be on. But everything was gone. None of this made sense. Unless...

“Do I have amnesia?” she asked the air. A coma would be the next possible solution, but it wouldn't explain the dress or the place she woke up in. “How long has it been? How old am I?”

Chat Noir looked at a loss for words. “I think I know someone who can help,” he said. “After all, according to the news, you have been missing for two days.”

“What?!” Marinette shouted. “Why didn't you tell me?” She hit his arm and chest with both fists.

“Hey! Ow!”

* * *

“Who are we going to see?” Marinette asked.

Chat Noir hesitated. “A friend of yours.” He hoped. “She's reportedly been your best friend since ninth grade.”

Her face went dim. “I hope it's not who I think it is.”

“It's not Chloe.” He clamped his mouth shut. He knew too much already.

Relief visibly washed through her. “Oh, thank goodness!” Then she frowned. He could tell that was her thinking face. “Wait, how did you—”

He suddenly stopped as they came upon the apartment building right at dawn. He leaned down and offered his hand. “Do you trust me?”

She raised an eyebrow. “Why?” She took his hand anyway and he pulled her to his side. She held onto his waist as he scaled the building. He could tell she was holding in her protests the entire way. They reached the third floor with ease and he knocked on the window for the second time in twenty-four hours. He owed Plagg big time for this.

It was a good five minutes before the curtains opened to a shocked Alya. She rushed to pull them aside and opened the window.

“Marinette, oh my God!” Alya exclaimed, bringing her inside and clasped her shoulders, inspecting her.

“Alya—” Chat started.

“Are you okay? Did they hurt you? Girl, you stink. We have to call your parents!” She let go of a very confused Marinette and ran to get her phone. “Nino!” the reporter yelled from the other room. “Get your ass out of bed!”

Marinette perked up at Nino’s name. She didn't seem to recognize Alya, but she definitely knew Nino. And if he remembers correctly, then she won't recognize Adrien, either. It kind of hurt that she didn’t recognize him in either form yet.

“Dude!” Nino said from the other room. He emerged from the other room. “What are we yelling abo—oh. Hey Marinette! Are you okay?”

“I'm fine, Nino,” she answered. She looked at Chat for reassurance. He gave it to her. “Who is that?”

The boys exchanged glances.

“Alya, your best friend,” Chat said. When she came back, he told them, “I found her being chased by an akuma, but,” he paused, “she has a touch of amnesia.” Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Marinette sulk. “She doesn't remember anything from after ninth grade.”

“I remember you, Nino, but I don't remember you, Alya. I'm sorry,” she said.

“Oh, no, don't be sorry,” Alya said in the calmest voice he had ever heard her in. “It's not your fault, girl.”

Marinette began to tear up again. It was their turn to hug.

After a good moment, Alya said, “Let's call your parents.”

Marinette smiled, wiping her eyes. “Yeah.”

* * *

Marinette hadn't slept well in the three days since she came back home. The fact that she still hadn't regained all of her memories kept her up at night, and that was the most annoying thing. Her parents, Alya, and Nino had been there to fill her in on the past six years, but there was no progress on her brain. The doctor said that it might take days or even months to get them all back, but she also said not to push it. They will come little by little.

Easier said than done.

One thing that she was positive in remembering was meeting Alya. The graduation party after high school was another one. And doing homework with Tikki once. One memory per day. It was a start, she guessed.

But she had a feeling she was forgetting someone very important. Someone she had deep feelings for. Mainly regretful and endearing ones, but feelings nonetheless.

Did she have a crush on someone?

“What are you thinking about?” Tikki asked.

“I'm trying to remember things,” Marinette muttered.

“Would you like some help?”

It crossed her mind multiple times to ask Tikki, but she never had an hour alone. But now, she was by herself in the house for once. With all the overprotecting, helicopter family and friends, she was surprised they all decided to leave.

Marinette got up and looked out her window.

“Oh.”

She wasn't alone, after all. Chat Noir sat in the tree, ten feet away.

“What do you know about Chat Noir?” Marinette asked.

“Well, for starters, I know that he is a great ally to have,” Tikki said immediately. “He and Ladybug fight together all the time.”

“Who's ladybug?” She felt a twinge of jealousy.

Tikki gave her a mischievous smile. “Ladybug is the greatest hero in Paris. She has the ability to purify evil and create the greatest power of all: Luck.”

“She sounds pretty amazing.”

“She is.” This time, Tikki looked rueful. She shook it off with a somber smile and asked, “What else would you like to know?”

Tikki’s past came to mind, but Marinette felt that it was going to be a long and complicated story. She needed simple right now. “What's _our_ relationship like?”

“We are closer than you are to Alya. For the past six years, you have kept me a secret from the public, your friends, and even your family. Even then, I could tell it was a painful journey, but a necessary one. I have seen you grow up into the kind, compassionate, and strong woman you are today. Together, we are even stronger than you know, because–with the help of some magic earrings–you Marinette, are Ladybug.”

Marinette’s eyes went wide and her jaw slack. She stuck out her hand to steady herself but found nothing but air. She settled for her bed and let herself sink into the too-comfortable mattress.

“You and Chat Noir have been on countless missions together, saving your friends and even your parents from Hawkmoth.”

“Hawkmoth?” Marinette was still trying to wrap her head around it, but the history was distracting her.

“He's a villain has been searching for the legendary items called ‘miraculous’ for years to gain their powers. Your earrings are one of those miraculous. Unfortunately, he has them now, and that is why you were captured. I don’t know how, but he somehow he figured out who you were and kidnapped you. He stole the earrings while you were in that warehouse.”

Marinette had seen this scenario in comics. “Doesn't that mean that my family and friends are in danger, too?” Panic rose in her chest.

All of a sudden, the memories started to flood back in. The lucky charms, the flirty banter, the akumas… Adrien. She held her pounding head.

When she regained herself, she swallowed dryly and looked back up at her kwami. “The akuma. They’re still affected, aren't they?”

Tikki flew up to Marinette’s face, smiling with relief. “You're remembering!”

“Yeah,” she said, smiling a little bit.

“I would assume that they are still affected by the evil akuma. We have to stop it.”

“But how?” Marinette said, exasperated. She had her memories of being Ladybug back, but she couldn't do anything about it. “I can't exactly leave with the _cat-valry_ outside my door.” She gestured toward the window with her thumb.

Tikki sighed. “Usually I would advise against this, but I think we have no choice here. Desperate times calls for desperate measures.”

“Does that mean—”

“You have to tell him you're Ladybug.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey we're back! It's only 5 chapters but such a huge hiatus  
> oh well   
> The next chapter should be posted soon


	4. Waltz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Waltz: a couple dancing to music in triple time

Chat Noir had been Marinette’s faithful sentry every night for the past three days. Nearly every hour, he was told how grateful her family was for him. He'd be sick of it if his self esteem as Adrien wasn't still so low. He was a model, sure, but that was what he was used to. He didn't want to do it for the rest of his life. He wanted something different. He scoffed. Like he knew where to start. Maybe a C-list actor someday.

He was brought out of his inner monologue by someone calling him. He looked up to see her waving him in.

He leapt to her windowsill easily and gripped the intricate molding. “To what do I owe this invitation?” he asked with a wink.

She chuckled nervously. “Well, I uh, have to tell you something.”

Chat Noir let himself in. “What is it?”

“I... I'm...” She inhaled through her nose. “I'm remembering things now.”

Chat waited for more. It didn't come, so he said, “That's great! Your family really should be the first to know, though—”

“Not about this!” She hesitated. “Uh, well, I mean.” She shut her eyes tightly and took a deep breath. “I'm Ladybug.” She looked back up at him, gauging his reaction.

His honest reaction? It didn't surprise him, and it showed. He had his doubts, but now that she said it right out, they dissipated completely.

“You're not saying anything.” She had a worried expression. “Please, believe me! I wouldn't joke about this!”

He smiled gently, doing his best to reassure her. “I know, Marinette. I've known since I found you that night when you faced the akuma the other day.”

Marinette’s face flushed into a deep red.

“Then we have no time to lose,” a tiny voice said. A ladybug-themed kwami appeared from behind Marinette. “Hawkmoth knows who Ladybug is, and possibly you too, Chat Noir. We need to get her earrings back.”

“We–but how? We don't even know who he is.” Chat said. “I don't want to put you in danger.”

Marinette, previously dumbfounded, put on her thinking face. “Remember the Evillustrator?”

“Yes.” Of course he remembered. She gave him a knowing look. Then he realized what she meant. He smirked. “Oh.”

“We're going to lure him out. But now the question is: how?”

Chat put a hand on his chin and paced the room. “Mind if I detransform? I know who you are now, and Hawkmoth probably already knows who I am, so—”

She put up a hand, avoiding eye contact. “It's better if I don't know who you are.”

“Why?”

“Think about it. Master Fu said that there are other missing miraculous artifacts out there, and if they end up in the wrong hands like Hawkmoth, then we’ll be in this mess all over again. The less we know about each other, the better.”

As much as he hated her logic, she was right. He sighed in exasperation. “Fine.” He paused, thinking. “But I have an ally that you have to work with no matter what. I trust him with my life, and he won't have any trouble being entrusted with yours. Deal?”

She sighed and looked at Tikki. They were communicating without using actual words. He had to admit he was kind of jealous. The girls nodded to each other. “Deal.”

Then they shook on it.

“So who is it?”

“Uh…” He scratched the back of his head. “He’ll give you a sign.”

“Like a password?”

“Exactly.”

* * *

Days later, Marinette felt like a marionette. Her mother buzzed around her in the custom-made, cheongsam-slash-ladybug-inspired dress for this special party. It was like she knew her daughter’s alter-ego and wanted to express her creativity. Marinette knew her mother was a renaissance woman, and the high quality of the dress proved as much.

“Is Chat Noir going to be attending tonight?” her mother asked.

Her heart skipped a beat. No, bad Marinette! She liked Adrien, not Chat! “He’ll be keeping watch outside,” she said. “He said that he'd send a friend to accompany me.”

“Oh,” said her mom. “It's a shame. Your father and I do like him a lot.”

Marinette rolled her eyes. “Mom.”

“And there we have it!” her mother exclaimed. “Now go ahead and do your hair and makeup, and we’ll be done!” At that, she left.

Marinette sat at her boudoir and was about to apply foundation when she heard tapping on her window. She looked to see Chat Noir there and she opened one of the windows.

“Real quick before I go, I wanted to give you something,” he said.

“What is it?” She couldn't see anything in his hands.

He leaned forward and kissed her forehead. “Just in case,” he said, caressing her jaw lightly.

Her face must have been beet red, because he chuckled before he escaped.

Autopilot kicked in as she finished getting ready. _I mean, it wasn't on the lips or anything,_ she thought, _so it couldn't have meant anything. He's been in love with the Ladybug persona since we began crime fighting together, but he seems to have no problem transferring those feelings to my normal, human self._

_“You do realize we might know each other in normal life, right?”_

She paused after applying her lipstick. _Oh my God, what if we did?_

“No, we can’t” she laughed nervously.

“Marinette, are you okay?” Tikki asked.

“I'm okay,” she said.

Tikki giggled. “I don't believe you. But you really need to focus tonight.”

“Right. Do we have everything?”

“Check!”

“All right.” She stood up. “Let's go.”

* * *

Adrien had had the most frustrating week of his entire life. Not only did he lose, find, _and_ figure out who the love of his life was, the fact that he could only approach her in mask form was stressing him out a great deal. He tried visiting as himself once, but she got very nervous and mixed up her sentences. It was very awkward.

As per usual, Natalie accompanied him as he was driven to the party to celebrate the safe return of Marinette. The Dupain-Chengs were well off enough to hire someone else to cater their own food, and of course, the desserts were the highlight of the display.

Once they were allowed in, he searched for Marinette. He finally found her hiding in one of the adjacent hallways. She had her back towards the party, and she was hunched over, as if she were talking to something very small, probably Tikki. From his angle, he could already tell she looked gorgeous.

He crept up to her, leaned over her ear and whispered, “Cats rule.”

She yelped, flailing her arms slightly, and turned. “A-A-A-A-Adrien?!” she stammered. “ _You’re_ the ally?” He heard a tiny smack, and he imagined Tikki slapping her forehead. He ignored it.

“Did I scare you too much?” he asked. “I’m sorry.”

“How did–Chat Noir–ooh I’m going to kill him–Hi!” She smiled awkwardly.

He decided to cut to the chase. “You look beautiful.”

“Oh, uh...” She blushed and scratched at the back of her neck. “Thank you, Adrien.”

* * *

“So, why are you hiding over here?” he asked.

“I had to uh... make sure my phone was charged.” _Good one, Marinette._

“So Chat Noir said I’m supposed to protect you inside while he’s outside.”

Marinette figured that Adrien now knew who she was with a mask, thanks to Chat Noir. “Yeah, he can’t exactly be here himself and then have me transform in public, right?” She sighed.

Adrien tilted his head, like he didn’t know what she was talking about. “What?”

Great, now she was embarrassed. “Chat Noir didn’t tell you why?”

“Well, all I know is that he said you might get kidnapped again. I don’t know why, but I trust his judgment.” He perked up at some waltz that was playing, then offered a hand. “He also said that you had a touch of amnesia, but do you remember how to waltz?”

One of the useless things she remembered doing after her family got rich was attending beginning ballroom dance classes. Well they're not so useless anymore! “Yeah.” Before she knew it, she was tentatively taking his hand as he led her to the floor.

She recognized the song as the “Sleeping Beauty Waltz.” Together, with and without her own clumsiness, they danced on the small dance floor. They didn’t do many difficult maneuvers, although he did lift her up once, and she may or may not have laughed too loudly. At the end of the song, all the couples bowed and Marinette joined her parents again.

“Oh, you two were so sweet! I got so many pictures!” her mother said, holding up her phone.

“Mom!” Marinette exclaimed. She put her face in her hands. When she looked back up, she saw a face that should not have been familiar. She had recognized one of the caterers.

She was distracted by Adrien laughing with her parents in jovial conversation. He was too busy to notice. She looked around and the caterer was gone again.

“Adrien—”

“I’m glad to see you safe with your family again, Miss Marinette.” She stiffened at the voice. This wasn’t nerves. This was fear. She had known the voice of her celebrity role model for as long as she could remember, but only now did it chill her to the bone. She latched onto Adrien’s arm without even looking towards the voice.

“Th-thank you, Mr. Agreste,” she managed to reply. She didn’t know why, but the reason was becoming clearer by the second. She tapped her bag twice, a special panic signal for Tikki.

Her parents then started talking to him in polite conversation. She braved a glance and saw that he was smiling at her. She gripped Adrien’s sleeve in a tight fist.

“Adrien!” a voice squealed from halfway across the room. Chloe was the last thing she needed! She mentally cursed at the situation.

“You’re gripping my sleeve pretty tight,” he whispered, “are you okay?”

She shook her head. First she saw the caterer, then she came to the conclusion that Adrien’s own father might be the cause of all this.

Chloe’s voice came closer. “Let’s go outside,” whispered Marinette. She thought it very weird that he could ignore Chloe so well. Her voice just felt like nails on chalkboard.

They went to the back area, where it opened up to soft glowing lanterns and access to the Seine. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Adrien wave to something on top of the building. Probably Chat Noir. When Marinette looked up, she saw nothing.

“That was Chat Noir, he’ll be down in a sec. You want a drink?”

“Yeah, tha-thank you!” She turned to the river, putting two hands on the ledge and leaning out. The cool air made her relax a little bit.

She then felt two hands make their way around her waist. She sighed with amusement and turned around.

“Come on, Chat, we’ve been over thi—”

But instead of Chat, that caterer stood before her. She had a wicked grin and transformed right in front of Marinette. Before she could yell for help, the red-eyed akuma covered her mouth and whispered in a distorted voice, “Bring your kwami to the bridge over there and I won’t kill your family. Tell the cat and I _will_ kill your little boyfriend.” And at that, the akuma leapt away and took off running to the bridge, perfectly balanced on the ledge.

Marinette’s breath hitched and she staggered against the concrete barrier preventing her from falling into the filthy water below. _Not again_ , she thought, remembering the times akumas had put Adrien and her family in danger. She fought back angry tears as another shadow approached her.

* * *

Adrien took maybe ten seconds to get to an isolated place and transform. When he got to Marinette ten seconds after that, he saw the Maitre D’ akuma run away from her. He ran to help her up.

“Marinette!” he called.

As soon as she got to her feet, she slapped him.

“You’re late!” she shouted tearfully. “I thought you were going to be there! Now they’re going to kill my family and Adrien if I don’t do this on my own!”

“I’m sor—”

“Just don’t!”

“What about the pla—”

“It’s his father,” she said quietly.

Chat froze. “What?” he breathed, barely above a whisper.

“It’s Adrien’s father, Gabriel Agreste. He’s Hawkmoth, I’m sure of it.” She paused. “I’m starting to remember what happened to me in that warehouse. He came to me himself and demanded Tikki. He ranted and raved about how the earrings didn’t work without her, and when I told him I didn’t know what he was talking about… it’s all a blank.”

Chat couldn’t think of what to say besides, “I’m so sorry.” It all added up, Hawkmoth being his own father. One of the clearest memories that makes sense was the way he deliberately caused Nino to generate negative feelings that got him turned into the Bubbler. Then there was Jackady, and all the other times he was too busy to go out and conduct business he should have done in person. Not to mention the book of miraculous Adrien found in the safe. His father must have been studying it, trying to gain its knowledge and find the rest. Chat couldn’t let that happen. But first, he had to protect Marinette and get the earrings back to her so she could purify the akuma.

“I’m going. Don’t follow me.”

“Marinette, stop!” he demanded, grabbing her arm. It was the first time he had ever forcefully held her, and it didn’t feel good.

He tried to rectify this by wrapping his arms around her shoulders. She struggled and it hurt, but he held fast.

“Chat, please!” she sobbed.

“I’ll be fine,” he said in his best Adrien voice. While Chat Noir was loud and rambunctious, Adrien was tranquil and meek. Perhaps if he spoke to her like this, she would figure it out on her own.

She stilled almost instantly. She was still hyperventilating, but at least she wasn’t hitting him anymore.

“I’ll be fine, and I’ll make sure your family is safe.” She looked up, searching his eyes for the lie. He removed one arm so he could smooth her hair down, then rested his clawed hand at the base of her neck. “And please don’t be mad that I told you who I am under this mask.”

“I—”

“How very touching…”

Chat Noir went on high alert. They both whirled back towards the party to find the one and only Gabriel Agreste standing at the doorway. Chat let go of Marinette and assumed a protective stance, both hands extended behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 7/26/16 EDIT: sunset-opal's tablet has died and may not be fixed for quite some time.  
> Now the question is: post or do not post? I want to post anyway and then add the picture later but we will see. If it looks like a bigger problem than we think, then I will post it soon-ish.  
> weeeeeee willllllllll seeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee


	5. Finale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finale: the last act or movement in an artistic work.
> 
> THERE IS ART. FINALLY. AFTER SO MANY MONTHS. not to mention as soon as she finished it, she bugged me until i edited it. (Sorry, frend!) also i'm not sorry that the picture is huge. deal with it.
> 
> Marinette's full dress design is here: http://sunset-opal.tumblr.com/post/145289845189/dump-4-friends (the one on the right)

“Have I interrupted something?” Gabriel Agreste asked. It almost sounded innocent.

“Cut the crap, Hawkmoth!” Chat shouted.

Marinette could see his expression falter. “Honestly, I don’t have any clue as to what you’re talking about.” That voice and that face, paired with the bright light from the party behind him creating a silhouette, all but confirmed his identity for her. She couldn't imagine how Chat felt at that moment.

“Give me back my earrings,” she said, coming out from behind Chat Noir.

Gabriel sighed. “Fine, I am Hawkmoth. But I think you have other problems.” A glowing butterfly appeared over his eyes. “Change of plans, Maitre D’. Subdue Chat Noir.”

As if out of nowhere, the akuma pounced on Chat Noir. They tumbled away, Chat landing on all fours, ready to pounce. Maitre D’ reared back to throw her plate, and sent it soaring towards him. He dodged it easily.

By the time Marinette turned her attention back to Gabriel, he had already turned into Hawkmoth.

As he got closer, she saw her earrings. She got into a defensive position, ready to fight him off. She brought her arms down when she saw her parents emerge from the party, a zombie look about them.

“What did you do to my parents?” Marinette demanded.

“Nothing they'll remember. You know what to do. Simply hand over your kwami and I will spare you, your parents, and Adrien.”

She bristled. “What about the other partygoers?”

“How could I forget about them?”

“Do you promise?”

“I never break a promise.”

“He's lying!” Chat yelled. He was about to tell her something else, but was cut off by a flying serving plate.

“Make a decision, Marinette Dupain-Cheng.”

She pursed her lips and put a hand on her purse. She closed her eyes and took it off. “You'll spare everyone here if I give you my kwami?”

Hawkmoth nodded. His mouth turned into a victorious grin.

She took a breath and gave him the ladybug bag, giving Chat Noir an apologetic glance.

“Marinette, no!” he yelled. That moment of distraction got his arms pulled back and forced to the ground face-down.

She looked back to Hawkmoth as he opened the bag.

“Now, transform me!” He opened it. He frowned and threw the bag to the ground. “Where is it?!” he bellowed.

“Safe from _you!_ ” Marinette ran for Hawkmoth, reaching for the earrings. She got one of them before he threw her to the ground. She knew that trick wouldn't work again, and now he sent her own parents after her. She ran for the akuma, still holding down Chat, and lunged with her shoulder, effectively freeing her partner. She lost her balance, but he caught her before she fell. She thanked him and focused on the task at hand.

“We can't exactly attack your parents,” Chat said.

“But I did get one of my earrings,” Marinette said. “It's just enough for a transformation, but not the lucky charm. I need five minutes. Can you handle it?”

“Pssh,” he scoffed. “This cat’s got it.” He winked.

She blushed and took off, avoiding the akuma. The secret signal she gave Tikki was invented independent of Chat Noir. It's not that she didn't trust him, she only wanted a plan just in case things went sour, like they had now.

In any case, even having a limited amount of power would be useful. She found Tikki exactly where she said she would be, earplugs and all, in a flower pot around the corner.

“Well, it's about time,” she said in her usual “I knew you could do it” manner.

“I got one.”

“It's enough.”

Marinette nodded. “Right. Tikki, spots on!”

* * *

Chat Noir was in no mood for puns. Not only was he against Maitre D’, Hawkmoth, and Marinette’s parents, but the whole damn party. That was about fifty total. All akumatized. Zombified. Whatever.

His father had disappointed him for the last time.

Marinette had only been gone 30 seconds before she rejoined the fight.

“Miss me?” she asked, yo-yo ready in her hand. Her earring blinked from five spots to four.

“Always, purr-incess,” he said. “I’m glad you’re here to help meow-t.”

Ladybug gave him a look, then laughed lightly. “Alright, I need you to throw me.”

He whipped out his staff. “Straight at Hawkmoth?”

“Straight at Hawkmoth.”

* * *

Marinette readied her yo-yo. She had no time to lose with less than four minutes to go. She ran to the side of the building and flung herself off it, heading for Chat Noir. Like a baseball bat, he swung as she made contact with the staff and sailed over the crowd right onto Hawkmoth. She knocked him to the ground and grabbed her other earring. Immediately after she put it on, she felt her power return to normal.

Reaching upward, she yelled, “Lucky charm!”

“No!” Hawkmoth cried. He knocked her aside with his cane.

She had said it a million times over the years, and today’s instance was no different. “What do I do with this?” This time, the unique item was bubble gum, and not the small, individually wrapped kind. It was a jumbo sized stick. She glanced around and saw that the brooch was within reach. She ripped off a chunk and chewed up a good sized wad, then stuck it to her yo-yo. She only had one chance to do this.

Luck was on her side as she aimed the yo-yo at the brooch and ripped it off of Hawkmoth’s collar. He cried out as he detransformed right in front of them. All of the akumatized people yelled with him, then all collapsed to the ground. She took the opportunity to grab the serving plate from the Maitre D’, break it, and purify the akuma.

“Miraculous Ladybug!” she yelled, throwing the rest of the gum and wrapper into the air. The wave of ladybugs swept through the city, repairing everything that the akuma’s magic had affected over the past week. It didn’t fix the rest of her memories, but she was okay with that.

Just then, a kwami appeared next to her. It was light purple and had wings like a butterfly. It was possibly cuter than Tikki, although she would never say that to her face.

“Nooroo,” she said quietly, letting him fall into her hand. Tikki had spoken of him before.

“Yes,” he panted. “Thank you for removing me from him.” He looked drained, and Marinette wanted to take him home like a stray cat.

“Nooroo!” Gabriel shouted.

The kwami stiffened, eyes wide.

“You’re not getting him back,” Marinette said, covering him up with her hands.

Gabriel stood up, breathing heavily. “I am your master, you must obey me!”

Chat Noir stepped in. “He’s not going anywhere,” he said.

“Adrien!”

“Gabriel, stop! You lost!”

“How dare you!”

The people around them started to stir. “Ladybug, go get back to normal. I’ll keep him at bay.”

She nodded and took Nooroo and the butterfly miraculous inside so she could turn back into Marinette in an empty restroom. As she was headed back outside, she heard something that raised the hair on the back of her neck.

“Cataclysm!”

_“I’ve always wondered what would happen if I used my Cataclysm on a person!”_

* * *

“I am your father, and you _will_ do as I say,” Gabriel said. It had been a long time since Chat Noir held respect for his father, and now that he was revealed to be the villain he had been fighting since his teens, the last of that respect had finally dried up.

“I’m done following your orders like I’m some sort of employee,” he said resolutely. “It’s long past time you actually treated me like a son, and I have no more patience left.”

“Do you forget who you’re talking to? I have been one of the most influential Parisians over the past decade.”

Chat scoffed.

“Honestly, Adrien, what would your mother say?”

At that, he bristled. It pushed him over the edge and before he knew it, he had called out his signature attack.

“Cataclysm!” He thought about racing toward his father and dragging his hand in a circle on the ground around him. He imagined the concrete collapsing around him, trapping his legs underneath. He knew that it was something the Ladybug Miraculous power couldn’t fix, so he didn’t do it. He didn’t want to kill his father, but getting what he deserved would be nice.

“Chat!” He heard Marinette, but didn’t look at her. At least, not until she appeared in front of him. “You’re not going to hurt him.”

He smirked. “Come on, you know me.” He shrugged, turning his attention to her. “You can do the honors.”

She nodded and dialed in 112 on her cell. She gave him the “I’m watching you” stare as she backed away.

Chat saw Gabriel lunge for Marinette, so he shoved her out of the way and swiped his hand defensively. Gabriel’s glasses dissolved before they hit the ground, which left him in an awkward position and visibly shaken.

“Cat got your tongue?” Chat said to his speechless father.

“Chat Noir! Cool! Where am I?” The people started to realize where they were and who was attending. His ring blipped, getting his attention.

Marinette returned to his side as they began to draw a crowd.

“May I purr-sent: Hawkmoth.” He held his hands towards Gabriel. There were complicated feelings behind it, but he couldn’t afford to think about that yet.

* * *

“I still don’t see why he had to do that,” said Marinette.

“I think it was completely appropriate, considering,” said Alya. She sipped some fresh coffee from an old mug and placed it on her kitchen table.

“It was embarrassing!” Marinette pouted into her apple juice.

“You looked pretty excited about it at the time.”

“No,” she groaned.

Ever since that night, there were two main headlines all over Paris: “HAWKMOTH REVEALED, ARRESTED” and “CHAT NOIR STEALS KISS, FANS SHOCKED”. The second one had a very small following, since most of the people of Paris only cared about the villain terrorizing them over the past six years had finally been caught. Surprisingly, the more popular one on the LadyBlog was the second rather than the first. Apparently, the comments on most of the articles and sightings of Ladybug had wanted the two heroes to get together. They even gave them a name. Marinette couldn’t say it without sticking out her tongue, but secretly getting butterflies.

“Ladynoir,” Alya whispered in Marinette’s ear.

“Alya!” Marinette protested.

“Alya, please, Marinette doesn’t like it,” Adrien said, interfering. He brought his large glass of milk and sat next to Marinette. Nino had invited him over for breakfast, and Alya was giving her best friend waggling eyebrows all morning.

She looked to him gratefully. She opened her mouth to say something, but was cut off.

“What about Marichat?” he asked pointedly, referencing the article directly. The top-liked comment had coined the name.

Marinette felt her face burning at the name. She had to do something about this.

Nino joined in, bringing a can of some knockoff energy drink. “Oh, that’s nothing compared to Adrien’s crush back in high school.”

“Don’t you dare, Nino,” Adrien warned.

“He had a huge crush on Ladybug back then!”

Alya gasped. “ _Ladrien._ ”

“Yes,” Nino agreed.

It was Adrien’s turn to turn bright red. Now that Marinette thought about it, it made sense. He was Chat Noir, and he was in love with Ladybug, so why would it change when he transformed back?

Marinette had had enough. She stood up suddenly, getting the attention of her friends. She walked right over to Adrien and took his face in her hands. She froze, forgetting what she was doing as soon as she made eye contact.

“Yes, Marinette?” he asked quietly, a smile teasing his lips. Oh god, what was she doing?

She pursed her lips. She still couldn’t believe that he was Chat Noir, and she was in love with both men the entire time. She had flirted back all those years because she was comfortable being with Chat, and now that she knew, it had been much easier to approach Adrien. Even if it seemed she was still awkward.

“I like us better,” she whispered so only he could hear.

He smiled his signature smile, reaching up to put his hand against her cheek. “Me, too.”

He caressed her hair with his other hand and pulled her down into a kiss. Marinette smiled into it as they kept on for a full minute. She heard the other two whispering to each other, but she didn’t care. When they separated, they opened their eyes and she knew that she would never stop staring.

“ _Adrinette_ ,” the third and fourth wheels said simultaneously.

Marinette and Adrien practically flew over the table towards their friends.

**Author's Note:**

> i know what you're thinking  
> i should have made the title "Paris Is The Key To Your Heart," "gotdANG IT BISA YOU HAD AN OPPORTUNITY THERE," and/or "i didn't notice the title, i just saw marichat and i dove right in"  
> .......  
> i hope you enjoyed this short prelude anyway!


End file.
